Brianna Berenson
' 'Brianna is a 12-year-old mutant living in the FAYZ. She has red hair tied up in braided pigtails, stating this is the best way to keep it out of her eyes when she runs. Dekka Talent has a crush on her. Before the FAYZ Brianna was enrolled at Coates Academy because her stepfather believed her grades were too low. Her mother convinced her stepfather to let her move back home, and this was to be her last year at Coates. Gone Brianna first appears, along with other mutants such as Taylor and Dekka, when Andrew's poof is being filmed. Her hands are encased in cement, and she is starving to death. She later appears, unnamed, when Drake captures Sam, Astrid, Little Pete, and Lana. When Astrid pretends to crush Pete's GameBoy under her cement-block hands, Little Pete panicks and makes all the blocks disappear. She, along with the others, follow Sam back to Perdido Beach. She's the third mutant to pledge herself to Sam. Brianna carried messages during the battle. She was the first to see Drake's whip hand. Brianna was labeled as a potential threat by Diana- a tribute to her powers. During the battle in the town square, she is fighting alongside Edilio. Hunger Brianna appears with Computer Jack in an open space near the town. Jack fires a bullet, and Brianna races alongside it. The bullet beats Brianna by several feet, but she allows Jack and everyone else to believe she outran it. It is noted that she runs with her hands facing back instead of pumping her arms, so she can run faster. She goes with Sam, Dekka, Taylor, and several others to the Power Plant to fight Caine. While trying to jump onto a roof, she slips and knocks herself out. The other Perdido Beach people believe she is dead, nearly causing Dekka to break down. She later recovers, and discovers her speed allows her to catch birds for food. When Drake attacks Sam inside the plant, Brianna severs part of his whip arm and saves the FAYZ from a nuclear meltdown. However, she is forced to dive into the radioactive pool. Brianna becomes very ill, and Lana later heals her. Lies Brianna has a much smaller part in Lies. She is known to be dating Computer Jack, who moves in with her when he catches the flu. She takes care of him for most of the book. Brianna also brings Sam back to Perdido when the battle starts. She catches the flu from Jack, and they are still living together at the end of the book. Plague Brianna's main role is in the battle with the bugs. She rescues Caine from the bugs after he retakes the town. They fight together, Caine flipping over the bugs as she opens a cut in their vulnerable chin and uses her gun to shoot into the hole. Brianna is the most efficiant at killing the bugs. She's also present when Sam and Lana are trying to heal Dekka. Dekka was infected by the parasitic bugs, and the two others are attempting to do surgery and heal her. Believing she will die, Dekka reveals to Brianna that she loves her. After this, Brianna avoids Dekka. Brianna is one of the people who follow Sam to the lake, and urge others to do so as well. Power Brianna's power is that she can run faster than humanly possible. It is estimated that her top speed is about 600 miles per hour, just slower than a bullet. Because of this, she is used alongside Taylor as a messenger and during emergencies. Quotes Edilio: "If you are running so fast they can't see you, how will you see them?" Breeze: "Fast eyes, Dilio, very fast eyes." "When you get to hell, tell the gaiaphage the Breeze says 'Hi!'" Category:Mutant people Category:Teenagers with the Power Category:Female people Category:Characters Category:People that are alive in the FAYZ Category:Coates student Category:Quotes